Storage capacity of a can vending machine can be increased by altering the dimensions of the machine cabinet to provide additional interior volume for accommodating larger storage magazines. However, the dimensions of a can vending machine cabinet have practical limits, depending on space limitations and constraints at the point of utilization. Additionally, there is a constant vying for can vending machines which will dispense a larger and wider variety of beverage flavors and types such as juice and carbonated beverages. Thus, there has been and continues to be concentrated effort toward more effective storage magazines in can vending machines.
Prior to this invention, single serpentine track magazines were known as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,945 issued Oct. 19, 1971, for instance. According to the teachings of that patent a continuous serpentine track is provided along which the canned articles gravitationally roll from the upper end of the magazine to a discharge station at the lower end thereof.
Double serpentine track magazines also have been developed. In one such structure a pair of serpentine tracks are folded one within the other and composed of three opposing sets of track rails projecting from opposing faces of parallel spaced magazine walls so that the intermediate or middle rail thereof is common to both serpentine tracks. Typifying this structure are the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,497 issued March 3, 1970.
An improvement over the three rail dual serpentine track arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,497 is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,952 issued Sep. 7, 1982, to the assignee hereof. The teachings of this patent constitute a marked improvement in efficient utilization of the interior cabinet space, increased storage capacity and improved operational characteristics over the prior art. In particular, this later patent advanced the art by providing a pair of non-overlapping serpentine tracks in a vertical magazine column such that the pair of tracks were separated in front to back spaced relationship affording front end loading and increased article storage capacity.
The present invention is particularly concerned with a dual serpentine track magazine having the general characteristics set out in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,952, but distinguished thereover by virtue of improved structural arrangement of parts leading to economies of production and more efficient utilization of the interior volume of a vending machine cabinet.
It is a principle object of this invention to provide a dual serpentine track magazine for utilization in automatic coin-operated can vending machines which provides increased storage capacity and more efficient utilization of interior cabinet space.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a dual serpentine track magazine, as aforesaid, in which a pair of like serpentine article carrying tracks are disposed in spaced front-to-back relationship, one behind the other, between a pair of parallel spaced wall members on which are mounted a plurality of serpentine rails.
Still another important object of this invention is provided a serpentine track magazine, particularly useful in can vending machines, which is front loading with respect to plural serpentine tracks of a magazine column and in which each column has its own independent vending mechanism for controlling the discharge of articles one by one from the lower ends thereof in accordance with customer article selection.
Still another important object of this invention is to provide a new and improved dual serpentine track magazine for can vending machines which is characterized by its simplicity of construction and utilization of a plurality of uniform parts to fabricate serpentine tracks leading to marked manufacturing economies.
The above and further objects, features and advantages of this invention will be recognized by those familiar with the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof, illustrated in the accompanying drawings and representing the best mode presently contemplated for enabling those of skill in the art to practice this invention.